Catch The Thief
by Werewolf
Summary: Another way Gambit joined the X-men. Yeah, another one....Rating for some language
1. A mission fails

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I just wrote this for pleasure.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first serious fiction. Please be nice. Also I'm horrible at accents. I am trying my best here.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Catch The Thief  
  
  
  
A figure walked down the streets of New York City. Passing people stared at him. He was wearing sunglasses at night!? The figure walked into a bar and sat down at a table in the back. He looked at his watch. Ralph was late. After about fifth teen minutes a rather short man with pale blonde hair walked into the bar. He scanned the area. He saw the figure in back and soon joined him.  
  
" You late, Ralph" Said the figure.  
  
" I'm sorry, Remy. I got held up"  
  
Remy did not respond. He just shrugged.  
  
" You wanted to meet me here. Said someti'ng about a job?" Remy said finally breaking the silence.  
  
" Yes." Ralph looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. " In Westchester, County, there is a mansion. The owner of the mansion has a jet. They don't have a permit. I need proof that they have. You know a picture or something."  
  
Ralph could see Remy was considering this.  
  
" I double your usual fee." Ralph added not wanting to loose him.  
  
Remy was obviously interested now.  
  
" Oiu. We have a deal."  
  
Ralph reached his hand out to shake. Remy made no response.  
  
" So you're going to do it then?" Ralph said shakily  
  
" Oiu. I'll approach tonight." Ralph nodded dumbly.  
  
" I'll call you when I get de' evidence." Remy said as he got up. Remy walked to the door and was gone in a minute's time.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy finally made it to the mansion. He looked at his watch. 1:30 A.M. any decent person would be asleep by now. This was the perfect time for him to break in. He walked over to the gates. He easily picked the lock.  
  
" Enfant's stuff" Remy muttered as he quietly snuck onto the grounds.  
  
Remy quietly trotted over to the side of the building. There was a grating of a ventilation system. After much pulling the grating came loose. Remy slipped inside and started to crawl. After much crawling and a large leg cramp Remy found another grating. He pushed it off and crawled out. He was standing in a long elegant hallway. Remy flicked off his sunglasses. Almost instantly his eyes adjusted to the dark. Now he had to find an elevator door. Ralph had given him the blueprints of the house. Lord knows how he got those. Remy turned at the sound of a door opening. He ducked behind a curtain. He heard voices as they came closer and closer.  
  
" Logan.why did you wake me up at this hour. We have Danger Room sessions first thing in the morning."  
  
" Quiet, Slim. I'm tellin' ya I smell a thief."  
  
Remy heard as the two passed. Suddenly one stopped.  
  
" I smell him. He is around here somewhere."  
  
The man started to make sniffing sounds and walk around. Who did he think he was? Scooby Doo? The man abruptly turned and headed in Remy's direction. He had no choice. Remy pulled out a card. It began to glow. Remy smiled and tossed it out of the curtain. He was rewarded the sound of an explosion.  
  
" What the hell was that?!" He heard somebody shout.  
  
Remy took his chance. He dashed out of the curtain and made a break for the vent. He turned around as he heard a sound. *Snikt* A man was running after him with knives coming out of the back of his hands.  
  
" SHIT!" Shouted Remy. He had no time now. Crawling in the vent would take to much time. Remy took out a card and charged it. He threw it back at the man to buy himself some time. The card barely slowed the man. Remt continued to run until he felt a hand around his neck. " Caught ya'." Remy's world turned to darkness. 


	2. Waking Up To Confusion

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own X-men.  
  
Author's Note: I love Gambit!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Waking Up To Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy slowly opened his eyes. The room around him was spinning. He winced. " Remy feel like he got hit by a truck. Really big truck." A red- haired women walked over to him.  
  
" Glad to see you are awake, Mr..."  
  
" Where am I?" Remy said not willing to say his name until he knew where he was.  
  
" Exactly where you were last night. Your are in The Xavier School For Gifter Youngsters. You were trying to steal something from us, I believe."  
  
" 'Dis place is a school?" Remy said in surprise. Why would a school need a plane? He wondered to himself.  
  
" Yes. A school for mutants such as yourself."The women replied.  
  
" Remy not a mutant." He snapped back.  
  
" Remy is it? Yes, you are a mutant. I believe you know that.Your odd looking eyes are part of the evidence. Have they always been that color?"  
  
Remy didn't answer he scanned the room. He seemed to be in a medical room of some sort. He turned his head toward the door as he heard the familiar *Snikt*  
  
" See the thief is awake, jean." Said a gruff voice.  
  
" Yes, but he I'm not getting anything from him." Jean said sadly  
  
" Just give me a few minutes alone with the thief and I can get all the answers you need." The man said brandishing his claws.  
  
Remy quietly reached his hand into his pocket. His cards were gone. He looked around the room. He saw his cards sitting on a table, but the problem was that Mr. Claw was standing next to the table. Jean turned back to Remy.  
  
" Remy would like to leave now." Remy said.  
  
" No you ain't. We have some questions for you." The man said with a snarl.  
  
" Now Logan." Said a voice as it entered the room. Remy forgot his cards for a brief moment. He turned his head to see a man in a wheelchair followed by a man wearing sunglasses similar to his own.  
  
" Hello. I am professor Charles Xavier. You are.?"  
  
" Remt LeBeau." Remy said. He could feel his mental shields being tampered with. There must be a telepath around here. He thought to himself. He looked again at the Professor. He appeared to be concentrating. Remy glared at him. " STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" He thought to the Professor. Xavier appeared to be startled. He didn't mean for Remy to even notice. Remy held his head and cursed in French. The lights were bothering him a great deal. He blinked unconsciousness. " Please dim 'de lights." Remy said in a more pleading voice then he meant. Jean looked at him oddly before he passed out again.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you liked it. More to come. 


End file.
